Sing It All or Nothing !
by I love JP
Summary: My version of HSM2.It's Summer Break and Ms. Darbus' assignment forces our lead characters to find a Summer Job at an Inn. But something is mysterious about the Inn Keeper and his neice. How will the leads find out what happened?How will they help?R
1. Summer Break Starts

**Authors Notes : Well. This is my first HMS fanfic. Its mainly a Troy-Gabriella fic with a tiny bit of Ryan - OC and an even tinier bit of Chad - Taylor . I hope u like please R & R **

_**Chapter 1 - Summer Break Starts**_

" I'm broke, Dad! I'm telling you. I really need some money to go on with life! " Troy Bolton complained, " I mean it. I can't keep borrowing ."

"Troy, its high time to learn to save. We are not increasing your pokect money. If you are that desperate, find yourselves a job. After all thats wat Miss. Darbus said too right? Its your summer assingment. Find a Job," Mrs. Bolton replied.

Troy immediately recalled the last day at school

- - - Flash Back - - -

_"This summer you have 2 assingments," Miss Darbus had told them, "First. Find a summer job. This assingment will help you understand the importance of money and the disgrace of wastage of green notes. The second assingnment is a result of the first. So, you will find that it is not very difficult. Mr. Danforth , please pay attention!"_

_"Yes Miss. Darbus , your honors. Please go on too tell us about the easy assignment," Chad replied cheekily, earning a frisson from the class and a glare from Miss Darbus herself._

_"Well Mr. Danforth , the second assignment is not easy as you say! It is just not difficult. But I daresay you'll find it difficult. Very difficult. Your second assignment is to '_ Stop being a Burden to your parents'."

_The class just didn't know how to react. Perhaps she expected them to laugh or something? But they were saved by the bell._

- - - Flash Back - - -

" Will saying ' Please ' help?" Troy asked politely.

"No, son,"Mr. Bolton replied not removing his eyes from the newspaper that he was reading.

" Oh come on! How am i supposed to find myself a job when half the high school population in Albuquerque is looking for one too?" Troy argued.

"Well that is your assignment, Troy. It'll show your talent," Mr. Bolton said, still not looking away from his news paper.

Troy rolled his eyes and left room.

_Oh well ! It was worth a try. I wonder how Gabriella is doing_ .

Just then his cell phone rung and he saw that it was from Gabriella.

_Think of the angel and the angel appears._

"Hey Gabriella. Hows life treating you?" Troy asked as he made his way out of the house.

" Not Bad. How are you?"

" I'm great!"

"Of Course you are. You are the Troy Bolton after all."

"Ha Ha Ha! Very Funny. So, hey, wanna grab a soda and catch up with things?" Troy asked casually though he was praying inside for a 'yes'

"Catch up with what?? Its just two days since school ended. Anyway, I was going to invite to to Tony's Cafe. Chad and Taylor are meeting there. So I planned walking in on them and..."

"Ruining their date," Troy finished. "Sure why not? I'll come over in five minutes. Bye."

"Yeah. See you. Bye," and Gabriella hanged the phone.

_He's coming! He's coming !** He's coming.**_

Gabriella Montez jumped up with joy. She hadn't seen him for a long time, that is two days. But he was her ' best friend ' after all. Not that she likes him the other way or anything.

_Denial Denial._

Okay. Maybe she liked him a bit.

_Fine. I like him very much._

He was probably one of the fewest who knew her for what she really is and not for what she is known for.

_Wonder if he found himself a job._

No. If he did he must have told me before. This whole assignment thing drives me mad. Aren't we supposed to be enjoying the break? But it wouldn't really hurt to find a job. I'll keep me occupied for one thing and it's probably the first step to success.

Scratch the last. I'll stop with keeping myself occupied. Maybe I could get a job with the others.That's going to be difficult. Considering what Sharpay Evans told her.

- - - Flash Back - - -

"What! Why should I work? I mean I get enough pocket money a week to last for a month in this place. And I'm going take a vacation. Maybe I'll ask my parents to arrange a vacation to Hawaii. That'll be great. You could come too, Ryan! We will have a great time," Sharpay had said.

"Of Course we will! Who wants to go to work anyway!" Ryan had replied. Ryan Evans was Sharpay's twin brother who nursed a huge admiration for his sister.

" What about Miss.Darbus?" Taylor had asked.

"What about her?" Sharpay replied checking her reflection on her pocket mirror, "My parents will talk to her."

- - - Flash Back - - -

_Well, it figures. We now know the reason why Sharpay is spoilt._

But she isn't really that bad. It's just sometimes and it comes out naturally. She never intended to show off. Usually, that is.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard the door bell.

"Hey!" Troy greeted Gabriella.

"Hi Troy!" Gabriella greeted back moving out into the doorstep, " Ready to go? I can't wait to see them on a date. I still can't beleive they are actually dating!"

"Yeah! Tell me about. Chad is dating? That's completely in a different world. He is the basket boy guy!" Troy said walking on the pavement while Gabriella was right beside him.

Gabriella nodded with agreement.

"So what have you been doing ?" Troy asked.

" Nothing much actually. Holidays are times when I spoil myself completely without doing a thing," Gabriella replied, "What about you?"

"Well... I've not done much yet. I saw a few movie and all thats it," Troy said," Hey, did you start off with Darbus' assignment?"

"No not yet. I'm having a bit of a trouble in that, I'm still a bit new to this place. So you'll have to get me a job too," she said smirking.

"Yeah right... seeing that I'm having trouble there too - Ryan and Sharpay! Hi!" Troy shouted spotting the twins at the end of the road.

"Hi Troy. Gabriella! God to see you two. So where are you heading to?" Sharpay Evans asked while her twin brother smiled at his friends.

"Tony's Cafe. Want to join us?We were going to meet Chad and Taylor" Gabriella asked.

"Sure. So found a job yet?" Ryan asked.

"Nope. We were just talking about it. So are to going to Hawaii?" Gabriella asked keenly.

"No No. My parents won't let us! They say we should be a bit more independant. I mean... Duh! Aren't we already?" Sharpay replied angrily.

"Hey you it'll be cool if we all get a job together. Troy, me ,you both and Chad and Taylor, Zeke, Jason. Of course I guess no place will employ so many people," Gabriella sighed.

"As a matter of fact, One place will," Sharpay said with a meaningful look at Ryan and he caught up.

"Yeah Of course!" Ryan said as though he couldn't believe that he didn't think about it before.

"Lets head to the cafe and you can tell us all about it."

**Author's Notes again : Liked it? Hated it? Was it just ok? Please Review and motivate me. Best reviews will be posted along with Chapter 2**


	2. Job Issues

**Authors Notes : Well. This chapter came up soon, hasn't it? Well, I assure you. This won't happen again. I am generally a slow update -er. So I'll update only around 2 weeks once or something like that. But I might update earlier if I get really encouraged. Like now... for instance. I got 2 reviews on the very first day! And 3 people have added my story to thier alert list ! Thanks guys. And I've got 92 hits! Man... I think this story is taking me some where. Well this chapter is not that bad. **

**I really thank "The Sane-er One " and " EveBB" for reviewing. Your review made my day guys. Thanks!!!**

**I have introduced 2 new characters. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter please Review...**

_**Chapter 2 - Job Issues**_

" So Sharpay, what was this job you told us about?" Troy asked.

"Job? What Job?" Chad asked with a note of annoyance in his voice. Well, anyone would be annoyed if they had just been walked into when on a date. And moreover they hadn't even bothered to ask if he minded. But no point in sulking, is there?

" Well Miss. Durbus wants us to find a job, doesn't she? Go on Sharpay," Gabriella said turning her attention to the blonde.

" Well, there is this inn run by my father. I mean, its not run by him, he owns it. There is this person who just moved into Albuquerque. And from what I heard he needs extra help. We could get jobs there," Sharpay replied.

" That's a great idea!" Taylor exclaimed," But are you sure your dad won't mind all of us. I mean there are six of us, counting Zeke and Jason too."

" Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He'll be happy that we are get responsible, maybe," Ryan said.

"Well just check it up with him, anyway and let us know, alright?" Gabriella said, " So Chad, what were you and Taylor doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Troy and you Taylor, I am so disappointed you didn't call me today," Gabriella said mock pouting and made Troy's heart beat faster.

_"She's so cute!"_ he thought.

"Yeah! You know us Gabriella, we just met up to discuss the reaction of Ammonium Hydroxide with Copper Sulphate," Chad replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Troy just started at him as though he wasn't able to beleive his eyes.

"Well thats easy! A precipitate of Copper Hyroxide is formed along with Ammonium sulphate. When more Ammonium Hydroxide is added, tetra-amine-copper-sulphate is the end product," Gabriella said with ease as everyone stared at her with awe.

Sharpay moved her chair away from Gabriella as though she thought that sitting next to Gabriella will make her genius too.

Troy was still staring at Chad, who had just noticed Troy looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

" Since when did _you _ know about Copper sulphate and ammonium hydroxide?" Troy questioned as the others around him sniggered.

" Well, you just get know about things like that when you are dating Taylor," Chad informed him putting an arm around Taylor as she smirked.

The Next day, Gabriella found herself ringing the door bell of the Evans'. A butler opened the door and showed her in.

Sharpay had called her the previous night and informed that thier jobs at the Inn had been confirmed. She had also asked Gabriella to come over to her house so that they could all visit the Inn the next day.

'_ Wow!_' she found herself thinking as she walked towards the drawing room,' _This place is really fantasitic. I never thought people still had butlers! And what a huge house. Oh! He's here already!"_

Sure enough Troy was already there. She took a seat next to him.

" What took you so long? I've been here for ages!" Troy complained

" We're too early I guess," Gabriella said looking around.

" Nope, they are too late," Troy said checking his watch.

_Troy, now is the best time! ask her out. Come on._

" Um... Er. So, Gabriella, I was just wondering if you..." Troy paused to search for the right word.

Gabriella's heart raced. _Is he going to...?_

" If you were...," Troy continued just as the door flung open and the rest of the gang came in.

"Ready to go, you two?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella immediately joined the group. But Troy remained there for a second, reflecting if he'd ever get to ask her out with such interfering friends. He sighed and joined the group.

"So this is the place? Noon's Inn? Weird name! You know this place looks like that bar from Shangai Noon," Chad said staring at the Inn from the outside.

" Of course it is, Chad! It was designed to look like one. You know a kind of place where cowboys visit and cause all -" Ryan started with enthusiasm but Sharpay lifted a hand to signal him to staop and so he fell silent.

" Lets go in," Jason suggested, " I want to look inside."

Sharpay led the way inside where a man around forty greeted them. He was clearly not an American.

"Welcome, children! I mean young adults," he winked and recieved polite smiles from the gang," Well, I am Jasjeet Roy. In case you are wondering, I am an Indian. Mr. Evans kindly let me manage this Inn. Of course, Miss and Master. Evans must have told you all about it. Now may I know your names please?"

And after the introductions were over, Mr.Roy continued with his instructions.

" Well, First things First. I want to make an offer. You must have noticed how far away this Inn is. So if you would like to, you can all stay here, Of course we cannot offer seperate rooms for each of you, but you can share rooms, I could arrage extra bedding and other stuff for you. You can take this offer or leave it. The Next is about what job you are going to do. We need three waiters, three helpers in the kitchen and two to help in other, ahem, necessary things. You can deciede what you want to do amoung yourself. You'll have to report to work on monday that gives you the weekend to think about what job you want to take up and also whether you'll stay here or anything else on your mind. Well, you'll recieve your salary every week. Thats it for instructions, I think. Now I suppose you want to look around?"

Just then a girl entered. She looked like she was around 15 or 16. She was a bit short and had jet black hair. They could tell that she was also an Indian.

" Ahh... Jia! Just the one I've been looking for. Meet Jia, my neice. She has arrived here from India only about a month back. Jia show them around, they the are ones I told you about this morning,"Mr.Roy instructed her and then bade them good bye.

" Hi Jia, I'm Gabriella," Gabriella said sticking out a hand. Jia took it uncertainly but smiled back. "Well then, we're eight of us and we'll be working here. So its best if you know us. This is Sharpay Evans , you must have heard of her from your uncle. And this is her brother Ryan. This is Troy Bolten. This is Chad Danforth, good hairstle, huh? This is Zeke. That's Jason and this is Taylor," Jia shook hands with everyone, smiling meekly.

" It's a great pleasure to meet you all, this place won't be boring anymore, I suppose, since you've all come," she said," Now if you'll come with me, I can show you around."

Noon's Inn was a complete wooden building. It was very lavishly furnished and looked quite comfortable. It even had a small pond at the backside surrounded by a garden. It had around 25 rooms for people who wanted to stay in. The main room was buzzing with activity. Many people were gathered around a fire place, talking about general day to day issues. There was another small group of people crowded around a television . Other than that, people were scattered here and there - around a table and some on the counter. There was an occational shout of laughter. On the whole there was nothing missing. It was full of life.

" Woah! For the first time in my life, I think I'm going to like Miss. Darbus' assignments!" Zeke commented looking around.

And how right he was.

**Author's Notes again: Well how was it? Please let me know. And how about the names. Even though I am an Indian. I had a hard time finding names. Jasjeet is pronounced as ' Ja - is - gee - t' amd Jia as ' Gee - Ya'**

**If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**Well since you have taken pains to read the chapter... Why not review it??**


	3. Start Of Something New

**Author's Notes : Hey guys, Thanks a lot for all your support. I know it has just been 2 chapters but still, I never expected this kind of response of my HSM fic. So I'd like to thank**

**CO.ZE. TY.OMI2 , The Sane-er One, HSMandChelseaFCfan, Jayne-94-2xx   
**

**for their reviews. This story has around 215 hits. But just 7 reviews :((. Come on guys I need to know anyone feels.**

_**Chapter 3 - Start Of Something New**_

"Bye Mom," Troy said hugging his mother.

"Bye Troy take care. You'll try to come home when you find time?" Mrs. Bolten said holding her son at arm's length examining him.

"Sure Mom. I'll come. Ok Got to go, Dad's horn,"Troy said grabbing his back pack and rushing towards the door. He got on to the car and gave a last wave to his mother and then the car moved.

"So Troy, have you all decide what job you'll be taking up?" Mr.Bolton questioned.

"Yep. Chad and I will be on the counter along with Gabriella and Jia, you know, the girl from India. And Zeke, Jason will be helping out in the kitchen, oh and Ryan too and... Taylor, Sharpay will be waiters," Troy finished.

"So, you are all going to stay there?" Mr.Bolten asked.

"Yes, All of us. We've planned to take chances to visit home. Ah. The boys are there," Troy said as Mr.Bolten slowed down his car to let the boys - Chad, Zeke, Jason - to get inside.

"The others are already there," Jason said.

"We'll be there in another half hour. I see why you guys wanted to stay there. It is a long way, huh?" Mr. Bolten said.

"So, Coach, How are your holidays? Working on new tactics already?" Zeke asked.

" Yeah. And I'm certainly not happy to see my boys not practicing during the holidays. I'm sure you'll be sweating and panting during the next practice game."

"Oh no, Coach," Chad said rummaging his back pack, trying to get something out," We are ready to practice," he said holding on a portable basket.

" So, Sharpay, let me suggest something," Taylor said giving the closet a look and rounding up on Sharpay," Why don't you leave the clothes your not going to wear during the next three days inside your bag?"

" I have left them inside," Sharpay said looking at the mirror.

" You mean to say, your going to wear all these clothes in three days?" Gabriella said her eyes widening. Sharpay nodded.

"Okay, we chose your clothes for you," Taylor said and leaving five clothes behind she took all the other twelve and handed them over to Sharpay," These go into your bag," she said ignoring the shocked look on Sharpay's face.

Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay, spent the next hour arranging the closet and giving personal touched to the room. They argued about the bath timings in morning and night and came to the conclusion that Taylor was to take her bath first, then Gabriella followed by Sharpay. The other two were quite relieved that Sharpay would be the last as they could guess how much time she might need to take her bath.

After a while, the heard a knock and Taylor went to open it. It was Jia.

" I was asked to give you these aprons," she said handing over around six aprons over to Taylor," You'll have to wear them while you are working and you'll be reporting to work after lunch today. And if you want any help at all, feel free to ask me. I'll be on the counter during work hours. My room is just over there. Is your room comfortable?"

They all assured her everything was fine and she left. And at the precise moment they heard a sounds like what a herd of rampaging buffalos would make on a wooden floor. And they could guess who had arrived.

" Oh, you are all here. Ryan is already in the room. My uncle has given you a much bigger room so all five can fit. Its more like suite anyway. If you want anything, you ask me. Oh, your room is in the end. Ah, there, Ryan's there. Is there anything I can do?" Jia said as she met the boys.

"Catch your breath, short person. Everything's fine," Chad said moving past her.

"So when do we start working?" Zeke asked her.

"Oh today at one. So you can have your lunch earlier. Oh and in case you need extra bedding stuff, its in this cupboard," she said pointing at a large closet.

Chad who had gone into to room, came outside.

"Hey don't we have any place where we can fix this?" he asked Jia holding the basketball basket.

Jia's eyes widened, "You play basket ball?" she asked, excited and simply jumped with joy when he answered it with a 'Yes'. Chad was taken aback when she jumped up and down.

"Ohhh. Do you have a ball too?" she asked regaining her composure but still beaming.

"Duh!" he replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Of course you do. Stupid me. Can I borrow your ball sometime?" she asked politely.

"Sure. No problem. But you still haven't answered my question," he replied.

"Wha - Oh yeah, sorry. I'll ask my uncle, there is this small clearing that will be just right. I'll let you know," she said.

"Fine then, I better go unpack. See ya!" he said taking his leave.

He entered the room and faced Troy.

"You know that Jia girl. She's weird!" he said

"Just because someone has a better IQ than you, doesn't make them weird Chad," Troy said smirking.

Chad gave him a look and said, "You'll see it yourself."

**Authors Notes Again: So How was this one? Good or Bad? Was it up to your expectations (thats is if you had any, of course). And can anyone tell what flames means around this place. I've noticed many authors use the word flames.**

**So now time to review !!!**


	4. Toerags and Trees

**Author's Notes :**** Well... Here you go Chapter four. It has taken a while. I had a lot of exams and all. Expect chapter 5 in April**.

**I'd like to thank The Sane-er One and HSMandChelseaFCfan for their reviews for Chapter 3. Thanks guys!!! It made my day. I also like to add that The Saner-er One has reviewed all the three chapters and HSMandChelseaFCfan has reviewed the last 2 chapters. You guys continue to review.**

**And this story has around 323 hits but has only 8 reviews:( Come on, I need encouragement.**

**And now to Chapter 4...**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Toe rags and Trees_  
**

" One Salmon sandwich and a grape soda for Table 2," Taylor said stopping before the counter, facing Gabriella and hitting the bell and moving again once more.

" Taylor, I told you not to hit the bell," Gabriella snapped back.

The gang had started their work right after lunch and were having a busy day. It was nearly 6 pm and they were all absolutely tired. They had imagined the work to be fun... and this... definitely wasn't fun!

And thats why they were all in an irritable mood...even Gabriella. But the reason for her bad mood was Taylor -

" Taylor, don't hit the bell !" Gabriella said raising her voice earning sharp poke from Jia. Gabriella removed the bell and put it under the counter.

" She's changed, huh? All thanks to Chad," said a voice from behind her. It was Troy.

"Yeah. I guess. And that's thanks to you for giving me a head ache," she snapped at Chad who, had just opened his mouth to say something to her. And then she walked away into the kitchen to given the orders.

"How can she have a headache? I haven't talked to her all after noon!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy rolled his eyes. Just then a guy around fifteen took a seat in front of the counter and Troy went to get his order.

" Can I get you something?" Troy asked.

" Do you serve spanish chicken salad here?" the boy asked.

" No," Troy said baffled.

" Or, Pork Stew?" he asked.

" No," Troy said understanding where this was leading to.

" Shepard's pie?" the boy asked.

" Yes. So you'll have one shepard's pie. Any thing else?" Troy asked making a note.

" Excuse me. I just asked you if you served shepard's pie. I didn't give my order yet. I'll have Lemonade and burger. Thank you!" the boy turned away, smirking.

Troy fumed as he moved towards the kitchen.

" Ah, you've met him then!" Jia said.

" Met who? Oh him! Yeah I have. Such a honour and pleasure," Troy said sarcatically and Jia giggled.

"Oh don't worry about it. Some people enter in just to rag the employees. And he's definitely one of them. Well, he generally is very nice to girls. But he just hates people of his own sex, I suppose. You shouldn't do anything. He's one of the most regular people who eat here. Don't mind the ragging, you'll -," Jia was cut off by Gabriella.

"Troy Bolton was ragged! Troy Bolten the basket ball team's play maker? Am I hearing right?"

"Thanks for your support Gabriella. I'll see you trying to talk to that sour toe rag. Go on now," Troy said pushing the tray with the lemonade and burger into her hands and mentioning her towards the boy.

Jia and Troy stood back to see what was happening.

Gabriella placed the food before the boy and said something that was supposedly something like,' Here's you order' and smiled. The boy smiled right back and said something which they couldn't here ans unconsiously both of them moved forward.

" - new here, I suppose? Hmm. The owner does have a good taste about choosing bar maids. I thought that this Inn was going to dogs when I met a boy around here," he gave a sneered and then eyed Gabriella with interest.

Gabriella excused herself and came towards Jia and Troy.

"Was that guy there just hitting on me?" Gabriella asked Jia.

"Yep. I guess so. He pretty much hits on anything that wears a skirt and moves around," Jia said rolling her eyes," I completely freaked out when I first met him. But then it was some kind of experience for me. He's a typical american teenage boy, I think," Jia answered distracted.

"What do you think I am then?" Troy asked irritated.

"Now Now, kids get back to work. No chatting!" Mr. Roy came upto them," Jia how's the work going on?"

Troy sighed. He had better times than this. Clearly, this wasn't his best day.

* * *

" Did you realise that waitresses had to clean tables as well?"demanded a completely exhausted Sharpay.

"Well what did you expect?" Taylor asked ploping into bed.

"I can't believe I'm taking people's orders. I am the one has to give orders not take them," she whined."I just pedicured my nails yesterday," she added in a voice dripping with self pity.

Taylor and Gabriella rolled their eyes as Sharpay mumbled something about taking a shower. Gabriella got up from her bed and went to the window. It was beautiful night. There was no sign of clouds and stars were shinning with all their glory. Gabriella sighed.

She was completely exhausted too. Though she was impressed by her job she was sure she'll love it.Her mother felt the same way too. Gabriella had just spoken to her mother through her cellphone. She had told her that the first day of work is never the best and that she'll get used to it. After all she did have her friends with her.

Gabriella completely accepted that point. She was quite lucky to get a job with her friends, but today her friends seemed a bit down too.

_But we'll get used to it._

Just then she heard a soft snore from behind implying that Taylor was fast asleep. She sighed again.

But Noon's Inn was definitely a very beautiful place. From her window Garbriella could see the lush lawns with a gravel path leading outside the courtyard. There was a small enclosure with a few swings and such. She would have even got a better view of the swimming pool if only the huge tree wasn't planted right in the middle. It's enormous branches with infinite smaller ones and leaves was blocking her view.

Gabriella involentarily stood on her toes and also crouched lower to catch a larger glimpse of the swimming pool. Croching down did the job. But she noticed something else. Someone was perched upon one of the branches. A girl. A girl with black hair. It was -

" Jia," Gabriella called out trying not to wake Taylor up. Jia looked at her.

" Hey," she waved her other hand clutcting the trunk of the tree.

"What are you doing up there? Aren't you scared?" Gabriella asked in a voice that showed certain amount of anxiety and awe.

Jia merely shrugged ."Do you want to join me?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Gabriella shook her head," No way."

"Oh come on !" Jia said standing on the branch.

And with in five minutes both Jia and Gabriella were sitting next to each other...on a tree.

" Loosen up. You are not going to fall down when your closer to the trunk," Jia said. Indeed, Jia made Gabriella sit beside the trunk since she was so scared.

"Well, I certainly prefer having my feet on the ground when I'm sitting. Why were you here anyway? What were you doing?" Gabriella asked moving, if possible closer to the trunk.

" This my favorite place. I come here when ever I am too tired or tensed. I just sit here and star gaze," she said and then looked up at the stars.

Gabriella followed her gaze, "Wow!"she gasped."Its beautiful! And the pool! Its glittering! The trees! Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

Jia grinned, "Sorts of calms you down, huh?". Gabriella nodded not taking her eyes of the breath taking scene.

"This just made my day!" she exclaimed.

"I know. I used to haunt this place every night when I first came here from India," Jia said.

" So you miss India? Or do you like it better here?" Gabriella asked looking at Jia after nearly 45 mins of star gazing.

"I miss it alright. I was so home sick at first. But nowadays, I don't mind being here. I have nothing left at India, anyway. So this is my home now," Jia said but Gabriella could feel something different in her voice.

" So then why are you here anyway?" Gabriella asked

"Well, like I said, I don't have anything there. Everything was burnt. A fire. Parents, little brother, money, clothes... everything. My uncle thought it would be best if I stayed with him," Jia told in a completely emotionless voice which shocked her to the very core.

"Well, I think its time to turn in. Do you want to come? Or will you stay?" Jia asked before Gabriella could react to the shocking news.

"Oh! I come," Gabriella said in a panicky voice. She needed help to climb up that window.

Jia led the way up the window and greeted Sharpay, who was drying her hair, with such enthusiasm that almost gave the latter a heart attack.

When Jia went out through the door, Gabriella went to her and said," I'm so sorry about that accident, Jia," in a quiet voice.

" Oh come on. You didn't burn my house!" Jia said and wished everyone good nite and went to her own room.

"Were you two crazy?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella just laughed and went into the shower. Something about Jia's voice troubled her. But she put it at the back of her mind and concentrated on relaxing.

* * *

**Author's Notes Again :**** Review Time... Review!**


	5. Pools and Stars

**Author's Notes:**** So it has been a month and a half! I'm really very sorry. I was very very lazy after a bunch of really important exams finished and I just couldn't bring myself to write.**

**Plus, I have recieved really very poor response for my previous chapter and I thought you guys didn't like it. I would have liked review even if the chapter was dry and boring you know. :(**

**So I am a bit sad and a bit angry. But I have my next chapetr now.**

**I'd like to thank **_**HSMandChelseaFCfan **_ **for reviewing my previous chapter. Thanks a lot!!! Really !**

**Well then. I will continue with the story only if I get at least 5- 6 reviews. Otherwise I abandon the fic. **

**Without further ado.. Chapter 5**

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Pools and Stars.**

A week had passed and things had really changed. The gang had started enjoying their work at last. But that didn't change the fact that they still had to work real hard. Since it was summer there were a lot more people coming in for a drink, and they generally didn't stop with just a drink. And so the gang were really over worked but their handsome salary was worth all the work. By the weekend they had settled down comfortably. And due to the lull in number of customers on Sunday evening, Mr.Roy had given them the evening off. They had all changed and sat by the pool doing something they had wanted to do all week. Relax.

" This has been one long week. Man! I knew Darbus' assignments are never easy," Chad said dribbling the basketball. He had set up the basket in a small clearing by the pool after getting Mr. Roy's assent.

"Yeah. I know. That women knows how to overtax her students. She does that every year," Ryan replied.

"Oh, come on! Its not half as bad as it could have been. I mean its a great job right? I just can't imagine a better job," Taylor said sitting down near the pool and wetting her legs.

"Well I can imagine a better job! A job at the mall would have been great. I could have achieved a lot more that than what I get by scrubbing tables clean!" Sharpay exclaimed indignantly.

" Don't tell me you regret the job Sharpay. You got us this job," Gabriella said tearing her gaze away from Troy who had just dived into the pool.

"Well you are having a much better time than the others, aren't you? I mean with David Neilson flirting with you and all," Sharpay snapped and earned herself a glowering look from Gabriella. She sighed, "I love the job too and its great being with you guys -"

"Seriously Sharpay, you don't talk like you love the job you know," Troy told her from the end of the pool.

"Look if you don't like waiting why don't we swap jobs?" Chad asked her. " I think I could be a waiter y'know. I don't really fancy standing by the counter, I could use some moving around."

"You'll do that?" Sharpay asked him hopefully and Chad nodded,"That's Great Chad! Really! I'd love that!"

"Anything to stop you whining!" Chad said and Sharpay splashed water on him." Say Troy, You know all this standing by the counter stuff, isn't really going to improve our basketball skills. We should be practising. Or at least moving around."

Troy didn't reply. There was no way he was going to leave the counter. He wasn't going let the David Neilson guy hook up with Gabriella. Eversince the first day when he had flirted with Gabriella he had come back everyday just to look at her. And he didn't stop looking at her. He just _had_ to chat.

_God I hate that guy_

Though Gabriella hadn't actually flirted back she was on first name terms with that guy now. If Troy wasn't careful that David guy will ask her out before he could. If he just had the courage to ask her. He had waited long enough. He had given her enough time.

Not that time mattered. He was way too nervous about it.

Many opportunities had come by in the past week. One such opportunity had given him a chance to actually kiss her. And he was about to but he backed off at the last moment.

He didn't know what he was nervous about. He just wanted to be with her in a more intimate way. But he just didn't know what to do.

Troy's train of thoughts were interupted when he heard the name he had come to despise the last week.

" - that David Neilson guy is certainly checking you out. What are you going to do when he asks you out?" Jia, who had just joined the gang bringing refreshments, asked Gabriella.

"What??? He is not going to ask me out," Gabriella replied her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh, Pur-lese! He's been coming here just to eye to the whole time! So what will you do?" Sharpay demanded.

For a split second Troy thought Gabriella glanced at him. He just thought he was imagining things. Even so, he couldn't burst the small bubble of hope and happiness that suddenly popped into his heart. But that feeling immediately left him when he heard Gabriella reply.

"I don't know. I might accept. Its been a long time since I went out with guys. But then again he's such a jerk. He is just right for you Sharpay -"

Troy turned around and went into the pool once again. So she _might_. That could give a 50 chance to that sneak.

As Troy left the pool he made a silent promise to himself that he would ask her out the very next chance he got. He just wished that the chance didn't come too late.

* * *

That night Gabriella found herself sitting on the branch again. She wasn't actually feeling tired. But sitting there gave her time to think and the peaceful view of the stars, the moon, the lush green grass and the pool soothed her more than anything.

She found herself thinking about him once again. She had been doing that ever since that day in Sharpay's house when he had 'almost' asked her out. He seemed to like her too. But why didn't he just do it?

She sighed. She had been that too a lot often. Sighing.

Thinking about Troy.

_Sigh._

Missing home.

_Sigh._

Working Home.

_Sigh._

Beautiful Scene.

_Sigh._

Thinking about Troy.

_Sigh._

Having to talk with David I- am-sexy Neilson.

_Sigh_.

Thinking about Troy.

_Sigh._

Thinking about those blue eyes.

_Double Sigh._

There she goes again! She didn't know how to forget him. To be truthful, she didn't want to forget him. She was just so frustrated. Why wasn't anything happening?

If only she could just...

Before she could decide what she could just do she heard something. It was from below her. Someone was walking towards the tree. Without really thinking Gabriella tried to hide herself. Realising what she was doing, she sat up straight and tried to figure out who was walking this late at night. Surely it was nearing midnight.

Squinting and trying to catch a glimpse of the late night stroller Gabriella moved forward having a firm grip on the branch. And her heart started to race.

Troy.

Again, without thinking, she broke a strong twig which was sticking out and threw it down at him. A split second later she realised what she had done and she started feeling stupid.

Embarresment joined her stupidity when she heard Troy's "Ouch". She had just done the most undignified thing a girl would do, sitting on a tree in the middle of the night.

_Just what she needed._

Troy looked up and saw her.

_Why did she have to blush now!_

He stared up at her for a second and grinned when she waved stupidly.

_How much more embarresment could she stand?_

And then he started climbing the tree. Before Gabriella could even register what he was doing. He was by her side.

He made himself comfortable and then looked at her. Just a look and she was melting.

"Hi," he said casually." Whatcha doin'?"

"Just sitting. And thinking," she said." Oh and looking too. At the beautiful Scene" she added feeling even more stupid.

_Why GOD? WHY?_

Troy not noticing her embarresment looked forward -

"Wow!" he said, "Its certainly beautiful."

"Yeah, isn't it?" Gabriella sighed.

_Oh not again! _

"Yeah, it is," Troy said he voice a bit strong with determination." But I have seen something even better," he said looking directly at her. Her heart raced even more rapidly if that was possible.

"Well its not an 'it' and not a thing either," Troy added still looking at her.

"What is i..- What?" she asked.

He gave her a long look and then after what seemed a life time, later, he said "You."

With such simplicity.

Gabriella was secretly thanking that it was night and that Troy couldn't see her blushing when Troy was congratulating himself on taking a move. At last.

"Well, I like it.. um.. you.. a lot," he said casually. He looked away and added." Do you know what I'd like even more?"

"What?" Gabriella asked trying not sound too eager but even so, her voice ended up in a high pitched tone which she could barely recognise. But he didn't seem to notice. He was looking at her again. And he moved closer. Gabriella didn't know what was happening to her. He heart was thudding near her throat and her stomach was squirming oddly.

"I'd like to kiss you," he said removing his gaze from her eyes and and looking at her lips and looking back into her eyes. When she didn't protest he moved even closer and closed the three inch gap between them.

And the he was kissing her. Squarely on her lips. Her nerves jingled and her brain seemed oddly fuzzy. He put his hands behind her, one resting on the nape of her neck and the other moving through her hair. Her hands moved through his hair.

They didn't know how long they stayed kissing. What they did know was that if they had been kissing a second longer they would have fallen off the tree. They broke apart sitting in a very dangerous position and immediatly sat more firmly clutching the branch for support.

He was looking at her.

She was looking anywhere but at him.

Even in the moonlight he could make out the light blush on her cheeks. She looked so beautiful with her lips sightly swollen and her hair tangled. So beautiful.

"Gabriella," he whispered his voice sounding really very odd.

Her gaze shot up to him.

"I know that was a very uncomfortable position and all," he said in a forced strong voice." But I was just wondering. Would like to grab a cup of coffee sometime?"

She blushed. If possible more strongly than ever.

"I'd love to."

" Er. I wasn't really specific was I?" he said in a casual tone though she could sense amusement and happiness in it." I meant would you like grab a cup of coffee and go for a walk tommorrow after work?" he asked grinning.

She smiled weakly," I'd love to."

And she sighed. Again

_Sigh._

* * *

**Author's Notes Again: **** Review Time! Chop Chop!**


End file.
